Question: Cory made a complete list of the prime numbers between 1 and 25. What is the sum of the smallest prime number and the largest prime number on his list?
Solution: Between 1 and 25, the smallest prime number is 2 and the largest prime number is 23. Thus the sum is $2+23=\boxed{25}$.